


All through the night

by AmandaCanzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.06, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCanzo/pseuds/AmandaCanzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think happened in between the scenes in 9.06</p>
            </blockquote>





	All through the night

“So where to Cas?” Dean asks as Cas gets in the car. Cas sits there for a second unsure of what to say. He doesn’t have a home and the last thing he wants is to sleep in the store again. 

“Can we get a motel room?” He asks, not thinking. Dean sits shocked for a moment before nodding and driving towards the nearest motel. Dean checks them in and they head inside, Cas looking around. He hasn’t had a bed in what seems like forever. “Thank you, Dean,” Cas mumbles, sitting down on the bed. He’s surprised when Dean sits next to him.

“I’m sorry, you know... I shouldn’t have made you leave,” Dean says softly. “I....” he stops shaking his head. “Come here,” he mumbles, and pulls Cas to his side. It’s a tad awkward but Cas soaks up the feeling of Dean pressed against his side. “I missed you,” he says softly, letting go of Cas. 

“Dean?” Cas questions watching as Dean gets up beginning to pace. 

“I didn’t want to kick you out, but I had to, you have to know that. And... fuck. I miss you, Cas,” Dean says again, kneeling in front of Cas. “I missed you so much.” And then his lips are on Cas’ and Cas is frozen for a second before he reacts and kisses Dean back. 

“Dean,” Cas moans as Dean nibbles on Cas’ bottom lip. Dean pulls away, a small smile on his lips. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile,” he admits, standing up. Slowly Dean undresses Cas and then himself. They crawl under the covers holding each other close and exchanging kisses until they fall asleep.


End file.
